In the equipping of commercial and public restrooms with toilet paper storage dispensers, there are often horizontal space problems requiring a vertical or upright arrangement of device to occupy a minimum of horizontal space. This has heretofore involved certain problems not entirely satisfactorily overcome, including convenient filling of the storage dispenser, ease of mounting to a supporting wall, affording security to the toilet paper contents, resistance to damage by hard and abusive use, and limitation to the use of smaller toilet paper rolls of 1000 sheets.
The invention of the instant application is an improvement upon the invention of my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,097.